


On The Bus

by revenblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, basically a vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Original fic from 2011, archived August 2017.Apparently I wrote this in English class. I can't remember writing it at all. (In fairness I can barely remember English class.)





	On The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic from 2011, archived August 2017.
> 
> Apparently I wrote this in English class. I can't remember writing it at all. (In fairness I can barely remember English class.)

Why'm I here again? Oh, right, the job interview.

...Which job interview is this?

...

Ah, Mr Rojers from NuStuff4U.

Hnff... checkouts. Again. I shouldn't've dropped out early.

Chance of winning at life: zero. No matter what xrcst32 and DooMSaY tell me.

I wonder what they look like...

They helped me out when I was a n00b on the boards. I owe them heaps for that.

Why am I doing this?

Money. It's always about money.

You need money for a house, food, a car, internet...

I s'pose this is why I'm on the bus. Can't afford a car, let alone pay for petrol.

Being unemployed sucks. 'Bout the only good thing's a _lot_ of free time. Which I spend on the boards. Mostly lurking, with the occasional post whenever a thread seems int'resting.

I have no life. OTL

Most o' the old posters've left, so the boards aren't so good any more.

The only vets left are xrcst32, furryfish, ToxicDreamer, DooMSaY, jabajabajuu and me. We keep half the threads alive. We keep the board itself alive.

There used to be heaps more of us, but they've all left for bigger and better things or something.

And now xrcst32's thinking of shutting down the boards. He's- at least, I _think_ xrcst32's a he. He's been the owner since the boards were passed to him from Raidor when Raidor left.

The boards used to be awesome back in the day, but...

I sound like an old man!

...But now NRji's infected with thread necromancers and n00bs who think they're above the rules. OTL

No wonder xrcst32 wants to let it die.

...I wonder what this Mr Rojers'll be like. I hope he's nice.

Actually, stuff Mr Rojers. The pay'd better be decent.

Money may not make the world go round, but it sure feels like it sometimes.

Need money 'cause I need food, I need a house, I need clothes, and most of all, I need internet.

Avenue Q said the internet is for porn, and they may be right. But for me, it's for games and the boards... and games on the boards.

Word association, stuff like that.

But the boards are dying and my brain is dead, and all I can look forward to is a life of dullness.

Where's the life I thought I'd have?

My guess is it got flushed down the drain like old milk.

Goodbye dreams.

Hello reality.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Ye gods I was a pretentious teenager.


End file.
